Flowers in the Wind
by LilyofAzra
Summary: A series of snippets that are likely to focus on America, Canada and other countries. Along with brotherly love. Some are historical or AU in context. Chapter One: First Europeans in America. Chapter Two: Red String of Fate. Chapter Three: Vietnam War. Chapter Four: The Nations play Laser Tag.
1. Don't Fade

A/N: Shamelessly inspired by the fanfic: Lost Colonies of Vinland by Ashynarr, which I love. Though I hopefully put a different spin on the idea in this fic.

* * *

><p>He clung to them. His men were packing up their belongings into the ships, behind him. It had simply become too cold, and fighting with the natives was too costly. Despite the fact that they had the better weapons, they simply didn't have enough men to fight for the colonies.<p>

Iceland didn't care. He wanted to stay. Or at least take them with him. He would find a place for them, even if it had never been done before. They were his little brothers, and he wasn't leaving them.

"Lord Emil." One of the men called for him, pulling lightly back on his shoulder. His hold on the twins lost. "We must go."

"No!" Emil leapt forward, but simply fell through the twins as if they were made of air. He could no longer hold onto them.

"Big brother." One spoke with tears starting to pool in purple eyes that were so much like his own, the boy's hand was still clasped in his brother's.

"It'll be okay." The other reassured with a sunny grin and shimmering blue eyes as he raised a hand to his face. The boys were trying not to cry as well.

They were both so young, still toddlers in size. Emil, in contrast, appeared to be a twelve-year old child. They had grown since he found them from babies. He wandered if this was his fault. He hadn't shared the discovery with the others. Emil had been so delight by the attention they gave him, and he was worry that they would like his older brothers better. It was the first expedition that Emil had been in charge and on his own.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The man spoke as he lifted Emil up from the shore, the human could barely make out the spirits of the colonies now. "But Lords Matthias and Lukas charged me with your safety."

"Don't disappear!" Emil shouted at the two, tears readily streaming down his face, as he was carry onto the ship. The men knew that they couldn't pick up the two twins. "Please don't fade!"

He reached out to the two standing on that empty shore. An enormous white bear rustled out of the surrounding tears as a rabbit the size of a wolf jumped out from a bush. Emil immediately recognized them for what they might be, his brother's lessons echoing in his head.

"Please." He cried out at the native spirits, as the men set off the boat. "Save them!"

Emil didn't even know if it was possible.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I appreciate any grammar corrects or if you spot any errors. This is short I know. I'll come up with more later.<p> 


	2. Don't Fade: Meeting Again

This is a continuation of Don't Fade, the first chapter. It takes place at one of the earlier world meetings, but I didn't set an exact time.

**Meeting Again**

* * *

><p>It was the first world conference that Iceland was attending. He followed behind Norway and the other Nordics with Mr. Puffin on his shoulder. It had taken a little convincing on their part to get him there. Emil had been perfectly content on his island, and not the least bit lonely.<p>

Raising his head up, he counted for the other countries. He had met some of them before, such as England and other Europeans, but the North American countries…

It couldn't _be_.

He was brought back to that moment, where he was clinging at thin air trying to grasp the fading colonies. They had _lived._ When they were an instant away from dying, and his men had torn him away from them so he wouldn't watch. Wouldn't see his two little brothers die.

Both of them had grown, taller then him now. Emil recognized them immediately. Some of the hairstyle of the nations would give them instantly away, the curls and cowlicks. Along with the fact that very few nations had purple eyes, and no humans did.

What were the chances that there would be a second set of twin representatives south of Greenland with matching features? No. They were his little brothers that he had left on those shores so long ago.

Emil wanted to run up to them, to embrace them and never let them go again. He didn't. Instead he merely watched them and wondered. Did they even remember him? They were so _big._ Would he even know that name? The names he had given them.

Emil had never told his brothers about them. He always meant to while staying at the colonies, but the others would come and take their attention away from him. Later he regret not telling them, maybe if he had the colonies would have survived. Because Iceland couldn't support them alone, he had been barely more then a child himself then.

The world kept chattering around them, both twins were talking to England. America being more animated then his brother, who was clutching a small white bear.

"Iceland?" Norway's voice echoed through the whirlwind that was his thoughts. "Are you well little brother?"

"I'm fine." Emil responded as he sat in his chair, eyes darting back to the twins. No, he was more then fine. A bubble of joy swelled in his chest. They were alive. It didn't matter if they remembered him or not. Nor how it happened. He would fine out later. For now seeing them smiling and laughing, it was all that matter.

"Everyone sit down. Let's get this meeting into order." Germany ordered from the podium.

* * *

><p>Germany's voice turned Alfred's attention away from Arthur and Matthew. The three of them took their seats, which they had been standing by chattering earlier. Smiling, Alfred skimmed over the rest of the countries. And blinked when he saw the lilac eyed man with a puffin on his shoulder. The white hair and eye color, there was something about it.<p>

It was a distant memory, before they had meet Mana and Nanuq. An older brother weeping, trying to hold on while they… Alfred couldn't remember. Only that he hadn't wanted to go, hadn't wanted his brother to leave either. All he could do was smile despite wanting to cry as words were shouted out in a half-remembered language. As if he could recall the rest if he just heard it again.

"Mattie." Alfred nudged his twin as he whispered. Arthur wasn't paying any attention to him, instead he was quietly arguing with France who was on his other side. "Who's he?" Do you know him as well?

"Iceland." Matthew looked at the little flag and nameplate before looking at the person. Then his eyes went wide. The familiarity struck him. His eyes were close to Matthew's own in shade, and white hair. He could vaguely remember seeing the same features on someone younger, as a child. A smiling face as they played in waves of the ocean, and sat by warm fires listening to stories about a man who wield a great hammer and called for lightening.

"Bróðir." His eyes lit up in recognition, not realizing that he muttered the word differently. Only Alfred heard him.

"I'm gonna see if he remembers us." Alfred made to stand up, but Matthew quickly grabbed his arm.

"You can't make a scene at the world meeting." Matthew hissed at his brother, feeling a little flushed. Even if he did want to know as well, he didn't like being the center of attention like Alfred did and he refused to cause this much chaos in one of their first official world meetings. It had nothing to do with the fear that Iceland wouldn't know them.

"Fine." Folding his arms up, he pouted at his brother. They would just talk to Iceland alone later. Germany was calling for attention again as the second speaker came up. Alfred then had his attention stolen by Arthur, who was arguing about the best way to handle a current issue. He immediately went into a long debate on how robots were the solution, even getting Japan to agree on the best design.

Every once in a while, the twins would glance at the Nordic nation. When the twins' attention was else where, Iceland would watch them with the barest of smiles.

Only one person noticed.

Norway's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'll probably add bits and pieces to this series as I get ideas for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Alfred's Hobby

AN: Valentine's day inspired. I know it's a little early (a month), but I thought this would be cute. Pairings are hinted at.

* * *

><p>Alfred grinned, enjoying the commercialized décor of hearts and roses everywhere. He had nestled into a little café that had been started up by a family of Columbian immigrants. Sipping coffee from the cup in his hand, messing up the batman design in the foam that the barista had crafted for him. Placing some bills down on the table, he stood.<p>

He loved looking at all the couples together, giddy on this day where they celebrate their love. Some would be dining in together. Others would bashfully confess to having feelings for the first time. Strolling away, Alfred entered the nearby bookstore. His eyes focus on something.

Alfred had a secret.

It was completely China's fault. Ever since America had gained a large Asian population from the various immigrations over the years, most major cities of his had a Chinatown. Alfred had picked up on a sight. It had surprised the hell out of him initially. Not knowing what he was seeing, until he listened on some legends from the immigrants.

The string of fate.

He only saw it for his people. Sometimes it was different colors, but Alfred knew what the red meant. And he couldn't help himself. It would be un-heroic to not use this sight on this _day_.

Smiling, he studied a young man who was eying another girl, who was browsing through the books. Their pinkies both leading to the other. Picking a book out, one that Alfred knew the girl-Sarah-would love.

"You should give her this one." Alfred smiled and gave it to the young man. "And maybe ask her for coffee."

The young man blushed before nodding and summoning up his courage. "Sarah." He called after her.

Grinning, Alfred searched for the next set. Nothing brought him greater pleasure then seeing his people happy. On his way through the park, Alfred untied at an artist's Pomeranian who immediately ran to a stuffy businessman and his dog. The artist cursed before he went after his dog, and apologized to the other man. Red string shortened as they approached.

In the back of his mind, Alfred felt like he was forgetting something. There was something else on the edge of his senses that had been persisting for a while now. Shrugging, Alfred decided it wasn't important. After all he did this every year.

After handing someone a daisy as he entered the building, he heard someone call out behind him.

"Alfred!" Matthew ran up to him, with a grin on his face while stashing something behind his back. "You're late for the meeting today!" But his twin's eyes were sparkling with mirth despite the small reprimand.

The meeting was in this building, and Canada had come up from behind him. And there was a glint of light on the lenses. No…

"Mattie, please tell me you didn't." His secret. It couldn't have been recorded.

"Didn't what?" The Canadian had a full-blown smirk on his face.

"It would be totally un-cool to reveal that." Alfred face heated up. It's not like he was embarrassed or anything. France would never let him live it down.

"Reveal what? I don't know what you're talking about unless you say it."

"You know the thing I did today." He gestured with a hand, trying to find words.

"Spreading _l'amore_, eh?" Matthew waved the camera in Alfred's face, drawing back as just before Alfred reached for it. Bluntly ignoring the 'give-me-that' glare his brother had managed.

"Papa would be so proud."

"Papa would be so proud of what?" The man, himself, sauntered in, surveying the scene before him.

"Of Alfie's hobby." Matthew managed before he burst into a fit of giggles, while gently clutching his camera. Oh he would have blackmail for centuries on Alfred. But he didn't know if he could keep this to himself for that long.

"Really Matthew." Arthur chided as stepped in from behind France. "We sent you to fetch your brother an hour ago. What ever were you doing? I thought you wouldn't get distracted."

"What's this hobby?" France ignored Arthur, and set in on his 'son'. "Tell Papa now." His curiosity was piqued.

"Don't you dare! Mattie." Alfred made a dive for the camera, but Mattie laughed and dodged him.

"What are you going to do for it?" His brother teased, holding it over his head.

"I'll start playing hockey with you again." Alfred offered. He had stopped after the first game or two had sent him into the hospital for a weak. Matthew was vicious when it came to that game.

"I'll make you maple-flavored crepes if you tell me." France bribed right back.

The two went back and forth trying to out bid the other for the camera, while Matthew grinned at them. Arthur had just stood there and shook his head. Privately his was hoping that Matthew would tell them, he was curious about it as well. Just what had the boy gotten up to?

Finally, Alfred blurted out.

"I'll give you Alaska!"

Matthew blinked. "Really?"

"No…"

"I'll have to think about."

Arthur let out a huff; this had gone on long enough. "Francis we should be going. You said you would take me out to diner today. Unless you changed your mind and want me to cook now?"

"No!" All three shouted at once, completely derailed from their competition. France immediately went to England. "Well talk about his later, _non_?"

"Maybe." Matthew waved as the two left, while Alfred gave out a sigh of relief.

"You aren't really going to tell them are you?" He looked to Matthew with pleading puppy eyes.

"Don't know yet. Maybe if you buy me dinner I can make up my mind. And no fast food." Mattie stepped to the doors; the family meeting was forgotten for the day.

"Oh." He tossed the camera to his brother, while palming the film chip.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cupid."

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think or if you noticed any mistakes.<p> 


	4. Vietnam

A/N: This ones is a little more serious, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Vietnam War Era<p>

"I can't go back." Alfred was curled up in the corner of the room, rocking ever so-slightly back and forth. His hands were covering his ears, and his eyes were wide. "I can't."

"Alfred." Matthew's tone was gentle, as he set Nanuq down. The bear settled and solemnly watched Alfred. Matthew had been out earlier buying some groceries and when he returned his brother was in his previously empty house, curled up in the corner.

His face was contorted in fear, his mouth ever so slightly open in a silent scream. And his wide-blue eyes did not see him, but were trapped in a remembrance. Alfred's mind was elsewhere.

The sight had torn at Matthew. He had known Alfred had gone off to fight the war with his people, when it had started. This was the first time he had seen him since he left. Though he had seen some of what was happening on the television. He couldn't help but be surprised at Alfred's sudden appearance. And that there wasn't anything he could do to bring him back, truly back from the war, but wait.

Not wanting to startle his twin, he carefully approached with calm steps. Now however, he saw recognition in his eyes after he had spoke. Or at least hoped it was. He didn't want his brother to lapse into another memory.

What had this war done to his brother?

"Mattie?" Alfred blinked owlishly at Matthew, still shaking ever so slightly. His head was faintly echoing with the sounds of bombs and the spray of blood and gore raining down in the air. His people were dying, and he couldn't stop seeing it.

"Yes." Matthew leveled himself to his brother's height, offering a gentle smile, and open arms.

Alfred moved forward, into a clinging embrace. "Please don't make me go back."

"You can stay here Al as long as you like." Matthew returned the embrace. He would need to know what happened eventually. If Al had left the war front without telling anyone, or had been sent back home. Though he had never heard of personification abandoning a war before, Matthew wouldn't be surprised if Alfred had. Given the opinion of the war by his masses and the influx of people to his country from the states, the draft dodgers. His country had welcome them, just, as he would always welcome his brother.

His brother had always represented his people more then his government. However, given Alfred's hero worship. Matthew doubted that Alfred had purposely left the front lines. Or he couldn't have healed from something, like an explosion, and rematerialized in the states… But that was _rare._

America would tell him another day. Today they would just be brothers, just Matthew and Alfred.

"How about I make us some pancakes?"

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think or if you liked it.<p> 


	5. Lazer Tag

**A/N: **So I thought it would be interesting if the Nations played Laser Tag, Paintball or something. Thus this was born. It's mainly from Arthur perspective, which sort of snuck up on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Laser Tag: A Group Exercise<strong>

****It had started out as a game.****

Alfred was the one who suggested it, during world meeting. As a bonding and team working building experience, because it would be fun and they would be doing it for Peter's birthday right? Sweden and Finland had immediately agreed, and were followed by the rest of the Nordics. The Bad Trio had chuckled with Gilbert exclaiming it would be Awesome!

Soon the others mulled it over. Not everyone agreed to play, and some just wanted to watch (bet) on it.

To Arthur it felt like a sea had flood over his head. He couldn't believe it. With all the agreement and constant disagreements this was the quickest that any of them had agreed to something. It had taken less then an hour. But there were a list of colors being written on the board for team names and Japan was assuring everyone that the teams would be chosen at random.

"Iggy?" Alfred's voice drifted through the fog, and the distinct shock that Arthur was experiencing. "You are playing right?"

"Yes." Arthur confirmed before he realized what he saying. But there was no way he wasn't playing; he would never hear the end of it from his family. Kiku typed his name in and handed the computer to Hong Kong, who was not playing.

"Alright we'll need communication equipment between teams. And we'll be set for playing in two weeks time right? I know a really cool place that has the greatest terrain. We'll have a blast." Alfred cheered, his movements almost jumping.

"The teams will be called out then, that way no one has any unfair advantage of preplanning." Hong Kong grinned. He would get the first sneak peak and start the betting pool.

"Wait." Arthur called out. "We should make a list of rules, so that no one group can cheat. The ones not playing can watch from screens and make sure we don't cheat."

The meeting exploded into chaos as a list of rules was made. Some focused on France in particular, and actually weapons were completely forbidden. Apparently someone was worried that they would get too caught up in the moment and actually start to fight.

"We are in agreement then?" Germany hollered over the scattered conversations and normal squabbles. A shout full of Ayes rose up.

"Meeting over!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Arthur mumbled to himself, it was something tugging at the edge of his mind. This was a bad idea. Only bad ideas could get passed this rapidly through their group.

* * *

><p>A week later, Arthur found himself, along with Ireland and Scotland who had insisted that they couldn't miss out on the fun, at Lazer Wonderland in America. There would be too many of them in close proximity for Alfred to cheat. Out of the thirty-one countries that agreed to come only twenty-four were playing. They would be divided up into groups of four.<p>

Arthur was surprised to see that Vash had agreed to play with his sister as one of the watchers. He figured it was only due to having brought some of their own security with them for her, as well as Liechtenstein staying in the control center with Austria and Belgium, who were both rather fond of the girl. The control center was also in the middle of the arena, so there was no way anyone was going to get in.

"Is everyone ready?" Hong Kong danced in front of the assembly group of people in the rather large control room, before he pushed a few buttons on the computer before him. All of the screens lit up at once; including the overly large one that hang above one side of the room. The others were scrambled together just below it, which would probably show different areas later.

The list of teams appeared. The list was in rather vivid colors. But the names… Half were in hysterical laughter, the others were groaning.

**Jazzberry** **Jam**: Iceland, Mexico, Lithuania, Scotland

**Razzle Dazzle Rose**: France, Denmark, Prussia, China

**Purple Pizzazz:** Belarus, Hungary, Norway, N. Italy

**Tinkle Me Pink:** Spain, S. Italy, Japan, Sweden

**Screamin' Green:** Taiwan, Australia, Ireland, Estonia

**Sugar Plum Fairy**: Germany, UK, South Korea, Switzerland

So he was on a team with Germany, South Korea and Switzerland that would be interesting. While he was thankful he wouldn't be on the same team as Scotland and Ireland. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't on a team with people he had previously fought together with.

However when he saw the next set of names, a shudder of fear went down his spin.

**Periwinkle Dreams**: Canada, USA, Russia and Sealand

No else realized what a terrible combination that would be. Everyone had divided up into their rather mismatch groups, or their were. Some countries didn't even know the other's human names. Others were swearing they would never let Hong Kong pick team names again. Liechtenstein was telling her older brother that she loved the name, and it was cute. Hungary was snickering in the background.

Though Gilbert was giving an interesting look over to Matthew's direction. Ah he remembered then. Maybe Alfred arguing with Ivan would prevent any organization on their part; really it wasn't like they would get along enough to be sufficient. It was a good thing that friendly fire was penalized on the teams, taking points away instead of giving them any. That and they had _Sealand _on their team. Surely it would be hard to keep that runt out of trouble and from getting tagged by the others.

"Dude." Alfred laughed as he clapped Hong Kong on the back. "You totally used the Crayon's list of colors didn't you?"

Alfred then turned to Sealand who was beaming, completely thrilled to playing with the nations and getting some attention. Even if he still wasn't completely recognized as a country.

"Happy Birthday, little dude. You get be on Mattie, Ivan and mine team. Excited about it?"

"Oh yes. I think playing video games was good pratice."

"Your chest is mine!" Im Yong Soo (South Korea) leapt for Arthur, who had merely moved at the last moment and let the Asian nation land on his face. Not discouraged, South Korea jumped up, and launched for Arthur again.

"Get off me you loon."

"Hello." Germany greeted as he walked over to Arthur, both held equal respect for the other. After all they were the only ones who tried for order, when Arthur wasn't squabbling with either Alfred or Francis. Switzerland merely nodded at them; he already had a laser gun slanged along his side.

"Alright, let's suit up!" America shouted over everyone else, as the groups went to areas that had their ridiculous team name on it and put on the laser tag gear.

The watchers were already settled into chairs. Austria was already sipping tea, and nodding to some classical music that was playing in his headphones. Poland was painting his fingernails with Belgium and Liechtenstein. Latvia and Netherlands were helping Hong Kong set up the monitors. Arthur just knew they would be recording this.

"Line up!" Hong Kong cheered when he had everything read to go and everyone was geared up. The nations moved to exit out of different doors for each team which would lead to different parts of the arena.

Suddenly a computer voice came on. "Embark!"

The nations rushed out. To Arthur it looked like an alien world with fluorescent colors, and stuctures that curved in odd loops and circles. As if someone had half melted the world.

"Oh bloody hell."

Despite this definitely being a bad idea, Arthur couldn't help but be excited. Vash's eyes glinted with anticipation. Even Ludwig had a slight grin on his face, obviously thinking about finding his brother and getting him back for his irritation. Luckily individual status would be taken into account as well.

**Then they got carried away.**

* * *

><p>I'll probably write a sequel to this one from someone's else perspective later, or maybe more then one.<p> 


	6. Hurt

Time is not now. People mentioned are not current and completely fictional. I own not Hetalia.

Recently I've been inspired by all the hurt/comfort with injured Alfred. Anyway the premise is that Alfred gets a bad boss and disappears for a few years.

Warnings/ Tags: Mentions of past torture/ mental abuse.

I also made this into a stand alone series called Rubies on Pavement

* * *

><p>He sipped his beer. His gaze was vacant as he stared through the window, not seeing the news blasting on the T.V. His thoughts were a million miles away, turned to a happier time.<p>

_Where are you, Al?_ The question haunted his thoughts, ever since he learned of his brother's disappearance. It was almost three years since that day. Barely a week had passed that a new president for Alfred had been inaugurated that he last heard from his brother. Matthew wonder if Alfred knew what was going to happened to him then.

His brother's words still echoed in his head. _I don't like him, Mattie._ Which was rare, generally his brother almost always loved his new bosses initially or at least liked them well enough. The bad ones were disappointments later.

The President then had refused to let Alfred come to the meetings, trying to send a human representative instead. Which was meant with universal refusal from all the other nations. It was Alfred or no one.

Even when they demanded his return, mainly himself, England, France and Germany being the most vocal about it -Prussia would have been to, but he wasn't supposed to be at meetings anyway- nothing happened.

Instead they were force to listen to a recording of every insult they had ever said to Alfred. (How they had manage to get a recording of that still baffled him. They now took measures to block bugs.) It was sobering. They had nothing really to say in response.

He said he was defending the nation.

They could do nothing after that or risk an international incident, except to try to contact Alfred in person. No luck. His home was empty. He wouldn't respond to phone calls or emails. But what concern him the most was the block Alfred had put on their bond. Even when his brother had willingly isolated himself, he had never blocked Matthew.

Sure the nation borders were still open and unguarded. However the gentle echo of Alfred across his senses was now a wall, and he could barely detect his brother. At least it wasn't gone.

Matthew wasn't the only one worried. Arthur had taken up knitting again. The whole commonwealth now had hand knitted sweaters with their first initial on them and little magic signs that were meant for protection. Hell, Arthur had even made one for all his siblings _and_ France. Though he had gotten a peek at another sweater, one with a white A in the middle surround by thirteen stars on a blue background.

"It's funny." Arthur had spoken that winter day when he caught sight of Matthew in the room, his fingers carefully trailing over the finished sweater.

"We left you alone for years at a time when the two of you were little. Yet I'm worried sick about him and he has barely been gone for two years. It's not like an enemy is holding him. And there isn't any evidence that he's being hurt. But we can't get in touch with him. I can't help but feel…"

Arthur had trailed off staring at the fireplace. The flames were reflecting in his eyes, and then he had shivered at some thought. Turning back to his former colony, he continued.

"I don't like this Matthew."

Matthew had only nodded in return, unsettled since the beginning by the lack of contact. It was one of the nice things about the future, being able to keep in touch so easily. Most of the countries had grown closer as a result. Silence was concerning when they hadn't heard from someone for a month, nevertheless two years.

Ever since then, France and Arthur called constantly to check up on him, half concern that he might get taken away as well. Gilbert wouldn't stop visiting him either. Lars would even pop up on occasion, or invite him overseas. They weren't Alfred.

The television flashed to the news, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"The U.S. Senate have come to a decision about the trial against President Crowley for impeachment who was accused with bribery and high treason to the nation." The news report spoke as an image of the Senate was behind her. Matthew watched for a while, the highlights of the case, along with the list of charges and grievances.

He felt a little vindictive watching that man being taken down. He was glad that the court the previous year had voted against treating corporations as people and allowing them to donate unlimited funds. (Which was where the bribery was being taken place, since the man had allocated funds to himself.)

But there still was no word about his brother.

A knock resonated in his home. Placing his beer on the end table, he hesitantly approached the door. There was a woman in a plain cotton blouse and black slacks. She seemed familiar, like a face he had seen her on the TV. She wasn't one of his citizens though, he could tell that right off the bat.

"Hello?" Matthew hesitantly opened the door.

"Are you Matthew Williams?" She gave a tentative smile.

American. He nodded.

"Alfred F. Jones' twin brother?" She barely had to ask. The similarity was beyond noticeable.

"You have news of my brother?" Matthew stepped fully outside. His gaze was instantly on the silver van behind her. He could make out another figure in the back seat.

Alfred.

Before he was even aware of his action, he raced to the car and had the door open. His brother was there.

Matthew took in stock his brother's condition. Bandages peaked under a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue cotton pants to match. His left arm was in a cast, so was his right leg. There was dark bruising on one cheek. However what held attention were the bandages that were wrapped loosely around his head.

A shaking hand traced the white material across his eyes, before gently cupping his brother's cheek. Their connection reaffirmed itself. The block instantly fell away.

"Al." Matthew whispered silently to himself as he leaned his forehead against his brother's. The echo of pain was felt across his whole body and a phantom throb that ran from his wrist down to his arm. Overall, however, was just the gentle quiet of sleep.

"Ah." There was a small cough behind him. It was the woman again. As he turned to face her, he interlaced his hand with his brother's.

"We thought he might heal better with family." Her eyes were warmth with kindness as she spoke.

"Perhaps we can discuss this inside." A man in black added in, who was sitting in the seat next to Alfred. Matthew had barely noticed him earlier though from his posture, he was obviously a bodyguard. But the man's face was soft when he gazed down at Alfred.

"I can get the wheel chair." She offered taking a step towards the back of the car.

"No. I'll carry him." Matthew reached in, gentle threading an arm underneath his legs. Then picking him up, in the general bridle style. Alfred was light, far too light.

He merely nodded when the bodyguard opened the door for him.


	7. FACE Family Fun

**AN**: This is independent of other fics, but could fit in with the same world as the Red String fic. So this is a silly little snippet I wrote a while ago. It's mainly FACE Family Fun. With FrUK being shipped a bit, and hints of AmeCan shipping in the background. With my head cannon of the four of them hanging out on occasion for bonding time.

* * *

><p>"It's Alfred."<p>

Matthew glanced down at his phone with a gentle smile. However annoyance briefly fluttered across his thoughts. He had been trying to get a hold of his twin for half the day, but it was only when they were at dinner that he gets a call back. Alfred rarely missed calls from him, and it had worried the Canadian a little. Generally, Al would say his twin senses were tingling and he knew Matthew would call. He must be really caught up in something.

"I'm sorry Francis. I'll be right back."

Francis merely nodded, and made a shooing motion. Their dinner had arrive yet, but the two had been sipping on wine and enjoying an appetizer.

Apologizing once more, Matthew finally answered his phone, and headed for outside. "Hi Alfred."

"Yo. Mattie, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you bro. Are you still coming down tomorrow?" Alfred's voice was, as always, tittering with exuberance.

"Actually Al, that's why I was calling. We came down today."

"But-" He could almost hear his brother furrowing his brows. "I wrote it down in my calendar for tomorrow. Wait we- that means Francis is here too?" They had planned the family bonding time a week before the next UN meeting. It was Alfred's turn to host.

"Yes."

"Oh." Matthew could hear the realization in Alfred's voice. "Arthur is the one coming down tomorrow isn't he? I wrote it is being all three of you. Where are you and France at currently? I'll send someone-"

"We are having dinner right now. I should really get back to it…" Matthew trailed off feeling a little guilty that he left his French father in the restraint.

"Wait." There was some noise in the background that Matthew couldn't quite distinguish, and Alfred yelled a reply back. "I have to stay late for work tonight, but you have a key to my apartment right? I mean Francis will probably have to take the couch, since the hotel arrangements are for tomorrow. And it's currently booked right now… We can just share the bed. I should be at my apartment an hour or so."

"That'll be fine, Al." Sure, Francis didn't like sleeping on couches. Actually Matthew couldn't remember the last time he had. He might even demand the bed, depending on the state of Alfred's room.

There was more noise in the background, before Alfred spoke again.

"Look Mattie I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, say hello to France for me."

"Alright. Bye Al." Matthew barely had the words in before he was disconnected. Al was really distracted. He forgot how busy his twin liked to be at times. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he made his way back inside. The restaurant was nice, and rather quite. It was an odd French whole in the wall place, that had a sense of style but wasn't over-crowded or formal. Francis had been the one to sniff it out, detecting one of his citizens that had moved to Alfred's land.

"Sorry about that." Matthew sat down, not surprised to see their dinner had arrived while he was gone. "Alfred had his dates mixed up, so the hotel room wouldn't be available tonight. He says you can stay at his apartment for the night, though it might be the couch." He was just grateful that they had dropped their luggage off at Alfred's apartment anyway early in the day, before taking public transit. Luckily, Matthew could navigate to his brother's apartment, but he hated driving around in New York.

"Oh. You still _share_ a bed with your brother?" Francis wiggled his eyebrows, with a smile. Picking up the hints, that Matthew was going to be staying with his brother anyway and if Francis was taking the couch then…

"Papa." Matthew's cheeks were flushed, but he didn't know if it were from the wine he had earlier or the thought.

"_Oui_." His eyes gain a mischievous light, as he took another sip of his wine. "I'm sure Alfred would enjoy a geographically correct position-"

Matthew promptly flung an asparagus from his dinner at his papa.

"_Mathieu."_ Wrinkling his nose, he placed the offending vegetable on a plate to the side. _ "_If you aren't interested in your twin…Gilbert has mentioned how cute he's found you, along with your pancakes." Francis swirled his glass of wine, before he grinned at his son. "Though if you want both, a _trés ménage _could work itself out. I could mention something to Gil-"

"_Pére! _No match-making._"_ Matthew suddenly had an image of Francis, Kiku and Elizabeta teamed up as cupids with cameras. A shudder crept up his spin; _that_ would be an unholy trio. Fortunately, the three were not that close.

"I just want you to be happy, _petite."_ France met his eyes. Despite the jokes from earlier, sincerity shone brightly.

"I am. I do not need to be in a relationship to be happy. I know that you and Arthur have _finally_ resolved the centuries of tension and are actually together. Without being war torn and worrying about politics, we can finally act like a whole family. Me, Alfred, you and Arthur." Though sometimes Matthew wandered, they still argued as they always did. But on occasion he caught his English father blushing.

"Mathieu, we always have been. Just a bit dysfunctional." Pausing to take a bit of his meal, France continued on to a different topic something on trying to do the impossible and teach Arthur to cook again. Both began discussing was it magic that all of his food turn terrible, or if he was trying to add a special ingredient to things that made them more volatile.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do? Maybe we can catch a movie downtown or something." Matthew asked after Francis and him placed their stuff down. He wasn't tried yet, despite it getting late.<p>

"Or…" Alfred eyes sparkled with an idea. "We can just build a blanket fort!"

"You have the materials to make a blanket fort in this flat?" Francis blinked in surprise, while trying to recall exactly what a blanket fort was.

"I'm always prepared for making blanket forts. _Always_."

"It's true. He is." Matthew nodded solemnly in complete agreement, trying to fight back a smile. There was that one time that they had turned the whole of Alfred's house in Virginia into a blanket fort. Even getting the outside. They had later invited a local children afternoon care group over to play, which Alfred was regular volunteer at.

"Are you ready for this!" Alfred danced over to a closet and with all prompt opened the door, only to be immediately swallowed by a pile of blankets and pillows that tumbled out. Laughing, Matthew went over and helped his brother. Within moments the two had strung up the blankets and lights, making a fort that covered the whole living room, and part of the dinning area.

In the flurry of activity, Francis, who had sat on the couch, was moved cushion in all to the floor, in front of the TV. He was given the popcorn to hold, while the twins sat on either side of him.

Francis had pass out 15 minutes after lying down and right when the two had started their Star Wars movie marathon. The plane flight along with seeing the show yesterday had left him exhausted. He was still impressed that the twins had convinced him to join in on their little fort.

It was the slight vibration of his phone that woke him up. Blindly reaching for it, he wondered what it could be about.

_I'll be at Alfred's apartment in 10 minutes_. The text read. Blinking sleepily at the message, he realized that his lover must have taken the red-eye. Arthur had said as much earlier to him. Sitting up, Francis shook the last of sleep away and glanced down to his side. The two were twined together facing the other with their hands clasped together. He even noticed that Mathieu's curl had managed to wrap around Alfred's cowlick. The two even breathe as one.

In short, they looked adorable.

Gently smiling, Francis took a quick picture of the brothers. And another, before he texted the image to Arthur. It was a shame cameras weren't around when they were little. Especially with the way he had dressed up little Mathieu. Crawling out of the fort, Francis headed for the kitchen when something caught his eye.

Two plastic light sabers were leaning up against the corner. Well, it wasn't the most elegant weapon, but he was feeling a little nostalgic… Reaching down, he grabbed both of them, before glancing at his phone that had vibrated again.

_Cute. And I'm here. Open the door._

Smirking, Francis swiftly walked to the door and quietly opened it. Arthur was still glancing down at his phone, looking at the picture of the two.

"Good morning, _cheri_." He pecked Arthur on the lips, as he moved his bag inside. Once Arthur had stepped into the apartment, it was a different case entirely.

_"En garde!"_ Francis tossed Arthur the other lightsaber, before standing in a fencing stance with his own.

"Ye be takin' on the fierce Captain Kirkland." Arthur growled with his pirate smirk, as he twirled the plastic weapon into position. Launching at Francis, the fight was on.

"I have already won. Your greatest treasures are hidden in my blanket fort." Francis deflected and neared Arthur's face to taunt him. Arthur growled, before moving in for another strike. Spinning out of it, Francis leapt on top of table.

"Ye yellow belly coward." Arthur promptly jumped up after him, not making the any indication that he noticed his red light saber made any sound affects.

The two danced over the cloth cover tabled, leaping around from the ground. All the while calling out insults at each other, uncaring that they might wake the two sleeping inside the fort.

"Alright. I'll admit. Their light saber fight is ten times awesome-er then the one we had last night." Alfred watch in awe as their father figures graceful navigated around the blanket fort, all the while calling insults at each other. Both twins had popped their heads out from under the blankets. Attempting not to laugh, Alfred tried his best to capture every moment with his phone video.

However Matthew hadn't stopped quietly laughing at Francis fighting in the flannel pajamas, the ones that were printed with little Pierres, that he had gotten for his father for a birthday present one year.

"I just hope they don't knock the blanket fort over. I'll bet it be Arthur if someone did." Matthew admittedly had a bad habit of making bets with his brother. The agree bet was over a beer keg of the nation's prefer brew.

"You're on." Alfred immediately shook on it, while his eyes continued to watch the fight before them.

It had gotten to the point that the two were balancing on the back of the couch, where Arthur knocked the light saber out of Francis's hand. Before grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and growled at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let you fall."

"This one." Francis leaned in for a passionate kiss, while knocking both of them into the side of the blanket fort. Arthur quickly rolled on top of him. The twins scattered from beneath the fort, to be standing up watching.

"No making out! Children are present." Forming a cross block with his hand, Alfred warded off the image of the two nations making out. Matthew however just continued to film it, knowing that Kiku would give him some requested doujin in exchange for the yaoi source material.

* * *

><p>Anyway, let me know what you think. (I love the idea of Arthur and Francis fighting with lightsabers. It cracks me up.)<p> 


	8. Map

AU from first chapter arc.

* * *

><p>"It finally makes sense!" Matthew slammed the door to his brother's apartment, exuberantly rushing to his brother.<p>

Alfred jumped, startled with a piece of pocky dangling from his mouth and a game control in his hand. He had just been beta-testing a new sci-fi game: Destiny. The character's body was blown to smithereens as his attention was diverted to his rambling brother. He didn't have the slightest idea of what Matthew was going on about.

"I mean at first I was baffled. I thought how could this be right? Your personalities are nothing alike. Besides the occasional crazy work ethic. But I had forgotten a key person." Matt plopped down beside his brother on the couch, stealing a pocky from the container and giving a satisfied crunch. "I mean it's absolutely obvious now. I must have been blind never to connect the dots."

Alfred blinked, paused his game, and turned to his twin.

"What are you talking about?"

"The DNA test you took in 2000." Matthew waved a map of America in front of him. But it was divided into counties with the states as a general outline. The counties on it were different colors, but the most prevailing was a light blue. It crossed the top of the states almost from coast to coast.

"Oh." Alfred colored at seeing a picture of himself being flashed before him, especially with such precision. "That one."

"Yes. The one that stated that you were most related to Germany." Nodding, Matthew swiped another pocky. "I didn't understand when I first saw it. And I still couldn't believe that you never even told me. I had to find out from other sources."

"Well. It was mainly something I wanted to know. You didn't tell England right? Because I'm pretty sure he'll be upset that I'm more related to Ireland then him." Alfred, in truth, had pretty much forgotten about it. It averaged out to him being related to almost everyone anyway.

"No. I didn't. But you are getting off topic." Scowling light, Matt tried not to think of England's reaction. Francis and Arthur both liked to imagine themselves as their parents at times, when they craved a family bond. They had known each other for centuries. Arthur did have all three of his brothers, but he had to live with two of them as constant neighbors.

"O' brother, please explain this epiphany you had."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I had forgotten a key person. A person who happened to visit me recently."

"It was Prussia, wasn't it?" Al stated blankly.

"Al. You ruined my fun, I was building up to that." Matthew pouted. It was rare that he could play the occasional detective. He blamed this on his twin and his detective shows. Though he did have a rather excellent one that was called Bon Cop, Bad Cop. Hockey even played a key role in it.

"I just knew because he up and visited me one day, insisting that we must go to Kingdom of Prussia together. We spent _two_ days shopping in the mall, which he insisted was his mall and that it was the Mall of Awesomeness." Alfred's feet hurt just thinking about. For being practically ancient, Prussia was still vivacious. It was either that, or he loved to shop. They had even bought Gilbird a tiny red ribbon.

"He did want to go to New Prussia at my place as well…Must have missed being on the map again." Sighing, he thought about how cheerful Prussia had been acting. But Al and Matt had both experience random visits from him in recent years, ever since air travel became easier.

"So. Have you ever noticed some similarities between yourself and Prussia?" Matthew encouraged, still delighted that he had finally figured it out.

"We're both awesome?" Alfred smirked; he had known that much since Prussia had taught him the meaning of the word. It was back to the days of his revolution. Those were lessons he took to heart, but he found himself really acting them out especially in the 19th century.

"Only in your heads."

"How does Prussia's and mine mutual awesomeness have anything to do with the Census map? It doesn't say Prussian on there."

"But Gilbert is representing East Germany now. So he is German as well."

"Oh." Smiling, Alfred shook his head. Sometimes he forgot that, mainly because Gilbert had always seemed so Prussian to him. He wouldn't classify him as anything else.

"See it makes prefect sense." Matt clapped his hands together. "And Germany explains your obsession with hamburgers. I mean you even named them after one of his cities." Alfred blushed at this. He was hoping most people would have forgotten that tidbit.

"So you are like what would have resulted if Prussia, Germany and Ireland had a kid." His twin carried on, grinning.

"Well you are France's and England's love child, along with Scotland being thrown in the mix as well, with Nova Scotia and all." Al shoot back, trying to shake the image of those two groups of three being together.

"That was a given. But I also have Vinland as well." As the Nordics had found out in the past few decades. They wanted him to visit, so that they could spend quality together as in several hockey matches.

"That's what this is about isn't?" Al's eyes were serious for a moment, because he couldn't understand why Matt was so interested in this topic of his lineages.

Matthew blinked, not even realizing that, yes it was why he had been focus on this subject. He had wanted Alfred to have a connection to someone else as well. Al had only really befriended Kiku and Leit. But the two were frequently busy as well.

"You were worried that I would feel neglect and lonely when you went on your trip to spend time with the Nordics, because you are my only brother. While they are claiming you as one of theirs. I said I would be fine." Al huffed, annoyed that Matt would doubt his words. They had already talked about this. How they were twins and nothing would come between that.

"I know. I just thought it would be good for you to hang out with Germany and Prussi-"

"Did someone mention Awesomeness?" The door flung opened again, bringing in a wind that caught the paper. Gilbert snatched it from midair.

"Vhat ist zis?" Gilbert took one look at the legend, before his eyes darted back to the chart, then to Alfred. He immediately burst out laughing at their wide eye expression and from the information on the page.

" You-" He tried before breaking out into a bout of laughter to. "-are most- related to Lud."

"And you." Matt chimed in, with a wide grin on his face.

Gilbert sobered up at that comment, his gaze thoughtful. Before a gentle smile cross his face while he took a few steps over to the twins.

"Bist du mein Burder auch?" Gil teased as he ruffled Al's hair.

"Vielleicht?"

"You speak German?" Gilbert's eyes widened even more. After all the times he had slipped into German in front of the American, and those times that Ludwig would curse frustratingly in German at the G8… Alfred knew exactly what he was saying. How had he kept a straight face? Must be Hollywood.

"Ja."

"You are coming home with me." He tugged the American up, before he slung him over his shoulder. "Birdie could you grab his bag?"

"Oui." Matthew grinned, before darting off into Al's room. "I'll email his boss that he is going on vacation as well."

"What no? You can't do this. I was beta-playing. _Beta_-playing." Alfred protested lightly, with a mournful gaze at his game consul, but he was smiling despite himself. Because he would have felt lonely with Matthew being gone on his month long vacation.

"Oh and Al…" Matthew handed Gil the travel bag, before whispering in his brothers ear. "Remember that _nous ne sommes pas seuls, pas plus."_

"What? What does that even mean? Matt you know I don't speak French very well."

"I know. Have fun. Don't do anything I won't do." Matt grinned at Alfred's dull look, before giving a little wave as Gilbert carried him out of the door, muttering about plans.

"I'll take you to Oktoberfest."

"That's the month long meat and beer festival right?" Alfred perked up when he heard this.

"Ja."

"Awesome." Maybe his visit to Germany wouldn't be so bad.

"I know. I can't wait to send a message to Ludwig saying I'm bring home a present."

Matthew broke out laughing from the door when he heard this.

"Please, Gil, could you record it for me?"

* * *

><p>All translated phrase are courtesy of google translate. So I apologize for any eras or weirdness. I saw the 2000 census map of the US, and I immediately thought Hetalia. Please let me know what you think. This was mainly a light hearted drabble.<p> 


	9. The Night Before

Hello, so this is something I wrote for the AmeCan Halloween gift exchange 2014 for wolfsban on tumblr. I thought I would post it here as well. It's an AmeCan story and not a bromance one. This one is also AU.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to hurt you.<em>

Matthew woke with eyes still blurry and the faintest taste in his mouth. It was like summer: sunshine with wildflowers. His mind was hazy, there was something tugging at the back of it. Something he should remember, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Instead he simply let it fall back into the fog, and pulled silken sheets closer to his chin.

Someone was running their hand through his hair, carefully avoiding his curl. A familiar voice was whispering soothing like a distant memory of a dream. His vision cleared, a gaze of blue matched his. But there was something else, a dim ring of red around the pupil.

"Al?" His voice was more of a croak, and his throat felt parch.

"Shh. Matt. It'll be all right." Alfred gave a smile. The smiled that he had just for Matt. It was smaller then his normal grin, but his eyes sparkled. "Drink this." He held a glass to him; the crimson caught the gentle glimmer of candlelight.

Matthew sat up a shaking a little, before Alfred pulled him next to him while handing over the glass. His muscles felt weak.

"What happened last night?" He took a small sip. Letting the flavor roll over his tongue, wild berries and warmth, almost the same as the lingering flavor. There was a subtle difference, a spice that he couldn't quite place.

"You don't remember either?" Al's eyes widened in surprise before his face flushed, and he quickly reached for the black sheet, pulling it up to his lower torso.

"No." Matthew shifted, realizing that he too was in a similar manner of undress. "But I wish I had."

"Ah… Yes…um…" Running a hand through his hair, Al tried to gather his flustered thoughts. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I surprised you at that Halloween party you were hosting. How I said I couldn't go, and then I just showed up." Matthew could recall the delight that lit his boyfriend's features, then the worry.

"Then everyone did the Thriller, and I went to get something to drink after…" It was a blue drink that had tasted nothing like he had before too sweet with a spice he didn't know.

"I don't remember much after the drink to be honest." Hadn't Alfred given him a vague warning to watch which one he took? The rest was hazy.

"That drink!" Alfred snarled, glaring at the wall as if he could destroy the offending beverage. "I had forgot what affect it had on certain people. I should have banned it, but I wasn't expecting you to come."

Matthew merely nodded, before wanting to know. "So how did we end up here?"

"Well you started acting a little differently after the drink. I just assume that it was a little too strong for you-" Al cheeks heated up again, remember how much more affectionate Matthew was being. Though if he hadn't realized what it was that Matt had consumed…

"I am not that much of a light weight, Al." Matthew gave a light swat, while Alfred dodge.

"I should have thought about it. But there was some dude that was flirting with you." It was Lars; Lars who had just pulled a tulip out of nowhere and said that Matthew looked familiar and if that was because he was running through his dreams.

Alfred hadn't known that Matt's ancestor had done something for Lars during one of the World Wars that had earned a Life Debt, and Matt apparently resembled enough to be recognized.

"I was pissed about it." Al pulled Matt closer to him, calming the remnants of anger.

"How bad is his face?" Matt set his drink down on the nightstand within reach. The glass shimmered with a promise of more.

Alfred shook his head.

Matthew stared at him for one moment. Alfred was avoiding his eyes, but there was a pleased gleam in them

"You did something worse then punch him."

"I shouted; he shouted back. I said he was taking advantage of your inebriated state, and he accused me of the same thing." Clenching his fist, Alfred remembered the expression on his acquaintance's face; he had never seen Lars so furious before, Lars who apparently realized what Matthew drank and on that night of all nights. How it enhance the potency of the drink.

"_You let a human consume _Azeshanae_."_ His words rang in his head, despite the fact that Alfred was holding a fist full of Lars' collar at time. He had been so close to just-

Then the others had heard, had realized that the person whose hand was on their leader's elbow was human. Unfortunately, some of the people were members of the council.

"Al?" Matthew's eyes were wide, concern shimmering within, and placed his hand over Al's heart. The heat of it sank in.

"The situation spiraled out of control after that."

"It was because I am human."

"What? _Who_ told you?" Al demanded.

"It's something that is a _little_ obvious. So did the council go bat-shit nuts?" Matthew rolled his eyes. Francis, his adoptive father, never said anything about it, but when you lived with a clan of vampires.

"With force, but you don't have to worry about it now."

"You killed a whole _legion _of vampires?" Matthew forgot sometimes, whom exactly it was he was dating. Because it wasn't Matthew the Human or Alfred the Vampire Lord, it was just Al and Matt. Just two people with all of their own flaws, but none of it mattered. It was would be the two of them together and the rest of the world could disappear.

"Well, not all of them. They were trying to take you." He would have killed Lars too, but he had ended up helping Alfred with the chaos. Also explaining why he was flirting with Matt in the first place, and making a blood oath never to do so again.

"And this started just because one guy was flirting with me?" This was the last party of Alfred's he was going to, next time he would stay home with his polar bear cub and book.

"He was trying to seduce you."

"So once you dealt with the minions, _you _seduced me?"

"Well… It was more like the other way…I think…" Alfred's cheeks brighten. "I don't know what happened after I made you drink the counter for that beverage…" There were some side affects he wasn't aware when he gave the counter to Matt.

"I was actually hoping it had work and you would know."

"So neither of us remembers the hot kinky vampire sex. If there was any." Matthew sighed, having to work at keeping his face straight and not grinning.

Alfred flushed at this comment, before he glanced over Matt, who was just curled along his side. Warmth radiated off of him and soaked into Al's bones. Sometimes, he swore the only time he felt warm was with Matthew. Matthew the Human who had drank Azeshanae and Vampire's blood in the same time.

"There is something else. I mean. Nothing bad. You're still mostly human. I think…"

"You _think. _That makes me feel confident." Matt teased, but he could still taste the hint of summer in his mouth. In the back of his mind, he felt like he could become addicted to it. Calmly, he took another sip of his drink. Letting the flavor rolled over his tongue, it was more satisfying then pure maple syrup.

Al watched the way Matt swallowed, the way that the liquid shimmered. He couldn't help but want for Matt to drink from the source. A want that he never had before. One, being whom he is, he shouldn't have. Shaking his head, he continued his explanation.

"It's just that the affects of Azeshanae can only be counter by vampire's blood, in particularly mine. And it would be specifically potent last night."

"Of course, Halloween. You don't know how long it will last in my system."

"Yep." He popped the p, though his eyes were shaded with worry.

"This isn't juice, is it?" Matt asked though he already knew the answer, had known since he first took a sip. Lifting his glass up, he watched the light dance along the crimson.

"No." Then Al's eyes turned hopeful like a summer's sky and he had the eager puppy dog expression on his face again. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yes." Matt drowned the rest of the glass. There was something inexplainable about it. The taste- something had changed. Desire brew within, because he would always want more of that taste. The sensation of it dancing across his tongue.

"Good. Because I don't think I could let you go." Alfred shifted, gently taking the empty glass and putting it on the bed stand. Leaning over Matt, he searched his eyes as the sheet pooling around them.

Matthew gazed up at him; eyes darkened. The taste of Alfred was still in his mouth. His tongue darted over his lips, before he pulled Al to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"You know?" Alfred eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course I know." Matt rubbed his side, still remembering the baseball instant.

"How?"

"Really, you are really going to ask me that? After playing baseball where you forgot your own strength, I had bruises for _months_ Alfred, months. And that time you lifted the fridge with one hand because my syrup can roll under it. Or that every time you get drunk, you sing: "I'm Vampire and I'm here to suck your blood", and then turn into a bat."

His mouth formed a small O. "I'm not that sleuth-y am I? I failed the disguise and sneak section in school."

"I couldn't tell."

* * *

><p>Note: Azeshanae is a word I made up. If it happens to be an actual word in a different language, I apologize.<p> 


	10. Do you believe in Magic?

A magical adventure: Featuring Canada, USA, England, Denmark and Norway.

With guest appearances by Romania, Bulgaria, France, and the other Nordics.

**Do you believe in Magic?**

* * *

><p>"Go." Romania encouraged, a hand still clasped around Bulgaria's wrist, while the portal spiraled open in front of them. "We still have those mirrors that England gave us to communicate. I'll stay here so that we can make a connection and bring you back."<p>

"Tell that frog where we are. He'll think of something." England nodded and turned after Norway, who was already stepping into the swirling vortex.

"Safe and swift travels my friends."

* * *

><p>~~~Earlier ~~~<p>

"Al…" Matthew tugged at his twin's arm. "This is a terrible idea."

"A terribly _awesome_ idea!" Al jittered down the steps, excited. It wasn't every day that they were able to stumble into Iggy's basement when he wasn't there. "It's not like we're going to try anything. I just want a peek at Artie's books. He never lets me get a glance."

"Because they're his _magic_ tomes."

"Pfft. Magic. I'll believe it when I'm able to see it in a measurable way. I mean how exciting it would be if it was actually exist and we could study it-" Matthew covered Alfred's mouth. His brother loved learning and making new things, but he could get a little carry away with ideal conjecturing at times, like the late night phone calls he received when something new was invented.

"Fine. We can take a peek, but after that we are going to bed." Matthew rubbed at his eyes; he had stayed up waiting for Arthur to go to sleep right along with Alfred. They were both curious about Arthur's secretly magic lair after being shooed out of it too often as kids.

Ever since Harry Potter came out, the old curiosity had been peaked. Alfred refused to straight out ask Arthur about it. Instead, he had talked Matthew into sneaking around with him. Which, Matthew admitted was a bit fun.

"Where's the light switch?" Alfred blindly reached for along the dusty wall, making a face when he touched a cobweb. "He does have electricity down here right?"

"Umm…" Matt pulled out his phone, fiddling with it till he found the flashlight function. "I doubt it. I think candles are part of the atmosphere or something."

Directing his phone at the basement, they saw a spider skitter out of the way, running along a stack of books. The spines glittered with golden writing, that wasn't in a language that either of them recognized. In the middle of the room, a crystal ball was perched on a table. The light was caught and danced within.

"That's odd." Alfred approached the table, a hand already reaching out to the ball.

"Al, you were interested in the books." Matt tugged at Alfred's coat, he didn't want his twin to accidently break the crystal.

"Right." Turning away, Alfred sneezed and stepped towards an old pile of books.

Perusing the shelves, Matt's attention was caught by a silvery title: _Snø trylle. _There was a beautiful snowflake next to the writing.

"Check this one out." Matt picked it up, feeling something almost pulsing from the tome. Opening the book, a crisp scent danced in his memory, along with the gentle touch of snow upon his face. The words however were in Norse, but there was an illustration next to it.

Alfred halted in his own browsing; nothing had really caught his eye. Though he had picked up a book about herbs with magical properties or something. Stepping around a pile of books, he leaned against Matt placing a chin on the other's shoulder so that he could see the word.

"You should try it. Read a bit from it. Maybe that part." He pointed to some text that had been indented in the page.

"I can't pronounce Norse that well." Matt hesitated.

"Can't hurt to try. It's not like anything is going to happen anyway. Saying a bunch of words doesn't make something appear out of thin air." No matter what Arthur may have said to the contrary. It was one of the issues he sometimes had with reading fantasy books. You can't just go around creating something from nothing.

"Well…" It's not like Matthew had magic anyway, maybe if someone like Norway said it…

"Okay." He cheered a little bit; this was fun. Stumbling through the words, and making up a noise when he wasn't sure, Matt read the excerpt.

Both twins paused with anticipation. Despite being skeptic, they wanted something to happen.

Five minutes passed. Nothing.

"I want to read something now." Alfred grabbed a random book, _De euntibus mundi. _ Flipping to a page, he spoke the Latin perfectly. A draft danced amongst with their hair, and a distant chime echoed quietly above imagination.

"See nothing." He put the book down on the table in exchange for the crystal ball.

"All of this is just smoke and mirrors." Alfred spun the ball on a finger tip, before catching it in his hand.

"Al, you really should put that back." Matt reached for the ball, but Al jerked it a way, causing the other to loose his balance. Matthew tumbled straight into his brother. Alfred flailed his arms backwards for balance, knocking his own glasses off and launching the crystal into the air. As he fell backwards with Matthew falling on him, his eyes followed the trajectory.

"Oops."

The ball shattered with the sound of a thousand chimes as a bright light engulfed room.

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger ish. I'll probably continue this one. I blame Skyrim on the drabble, and an odd dream I had. Plus I wanted something that some of the Nordics in it. Let me know what you think. I used google translate for the book titles.<p> 


	11. Map II

A short continuation of Map.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig~" Gilbert sang as he entered his home, carrying a box large enough to fit a person in it. It was wrapped in bright blue paper. "I brought you a present."<p>

Sighing, Alfred still didn't know how he let Gil talk him into this. He should have demand a bigger box. At least he had just been wrapped up in the car, and hadn't been in it for too long.

"Was ist das?" Ludwig asked as he entered the room, hair still damp from his morning shower. "Hund?"

"Nein." Gilbert grinned wider as he gently set the box down on the couch. "I didn't get you another dog. Though I did bring it from America. You should read the card before you open the present."

Curious, Ludwig step closer to it. It certainly wasn't making any noises that sound like a dog, but there was probably some sort of animal in there. Picking up the card, he opened it, only to see a map of the USA.

"Vhat is this?" He waved the card, before looking at it again. "Vhy did you give me-" The wide blue across the country and what it meant finally clicked.

"Surprise!" Alfred busted out of the box, smile in place. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Ja." Gilbert cheered.

"Nein." Ludwig cringe. Nope. He would not deal with being related to two of the awesome trio. Gilbert was enough madness for him.

"Ah. Give your little burder a chance. Lud." Gilbert ruffled Alfred's hair then Ludwig's.

"Please." Alfred widened his eyes into a pout.

"Bitte." Gilbert was standing next to him with a same look.

"He-" Ludwig pointed to Alfred, "can pull the puppy dog eyes off. You can't. But your friend can come stay. You didn't kidnap him right?" It had happen before.

"_Brother_. And it wasn't really-"

"My boss knows I'm on vacation." Alfred chimed in. "Matthew helped. Did you like the surprise? We thought it would be fun."

Ludwig stared at the bright eye American. He certainly was surprised, even if he shouldn't be. By now, he should be use to people being in boxes. Then he glanced at the paper in his hand, and he was a little curious. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know the American.

* * *

><p>So little drabble from before.<p> 


	12. Aura

_A/N: _This one is a little sad, deals with grief. Inspired by the song Aura from .hack/sign

* * *

><p><em>If you are near to the dark<em>

There was just darkness and the terrible cold. It gripped his lungs, like glass shards were pricing his insides instead. But the pain was fading and he was disappearing.

Matthew woke with a cold start grasping for breath. When he looked up, a sky blue gaze meet his.

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

His breath caught in his throat, until something like a quiver of a sob broke through. But the other remained. If he reached out he could almost touch him. And he wanted to. So badly.

Instead he ran. The bed sheets fell at his feet as he darted for the door. Then down the hallway. He crashed into the door out of the house and stumbled down the few stairs at the entrance.

Blue eyes meet his again.

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

The world tilted and swirled. His breathing hitched. A darkness flooded his vision.

It was cold.

Ice decorated windows and tracing the barest blue of kiss among hundreds of people. They were all luring there, staring aimlessly into an inky dark night. Under the street lamp, a single body leaned against the post. Blank eyes meet his.

The tears froze to his cheek. This time he could not turn away. He fell onto broken glass, unable to feel the pain lacing up his knees. He could not change this.

_You will cry all alone_

His eyes were vacant. His face so strange, the expression so out of place. Where has he gone? Leaving the body behind.

No wonder the world was so dark. The sun was gone.

_Please_, he shook the body, _please come back._

Nothing. Just an empty stare.

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

An eagle called in the distance. Matthew opened his eyes to another grey day. Nanuq was curled into his side, almost seamlessly blending in with the snow.

His face was wet with tears.

He didn't know how long it took for him to get up. His pajamas were soaked through with cold and snow. But he treaded back through the broken door, barely even acknowledging it.

He should get warm. He should eat something. He should...

But his thoughts trailed off, the rest of him on autodrive. Taking him to the bathroom, with a certain mechanism he turned the shower on. Before stepping into the gushing steam. Fire flamed through him. Hurting in a way, pinpricks on every nerve ending.

_Matt_.

There was no one. He was alone. No one else. But for the calling of his name and the memory of a familiar gaze.

Once he felt that ample time had passed and the shower had turn cold. He couldn't abide the cold any more. Tossing a sweater and some sweat pants on he ambled to the kitchen bracing against the cold that swirled in with the wind.

_Come to me, I will tell_

But he couldn't. He had been unable to leave then, knowing he wouldn't make it in time. His feet were glued in as a blizzard stormed around him.

He _knew_.

How could he? How could he have stayed? How could he call himself a brother? When he remained? When he hadn't left? His brother-his _twin_- needed him. And he wasn't there!

Matt fell to the floor unwilling to move. It was his fault. He should have been able to do something. He knew the cold. That horrible cold. The image of his twin cold beneath a broken street lamp clouded his mind. It was his _fault_.

Why was he the one that lived?

_Matt_...

The wind swirled around him, caring the barest hint of warmth. Blue eyes reflected in the darkness in his mind.

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

The words haunted his mind as coldness seeped into his bones. Nanuq was nudging at his side again. Shoving him towards the kitchen. The bear had opened the fridge and manage to balance one of the Tupperware containers someone had left for him. Nanuq wouldn't move until Matt had taken the food.

He didn't bother to warm it up. Instead faintly eating bit by bit unable to taste anything. He should go somewhere. There was something important. The distant echo in his mind. What had happen to his sun?

The darkness was slowly lifting, almost as if it too were tired.

He rose. His meal barely eaten, but his feet carried him with the sense of need. Something, someone was calling out to him. Forcing his way through the fog.

Alfred. The thought crept into his mind. All the distant whispers he had been hearing. His twin was calling for him.

His hands moved as he packed a bag. The intrinsic feeling of knowing soothed his nerves. Maybe... Just maybe... Alfred wasn't gone. Hope flickered, sparking the strength to move.

What was it the wind had whispered?

The secret of the sun?

And stars could be reborn from their ashes.

The days passed as he tromped through the snow. Driven for the first time in days.

Nanuq kept up with wary glances. Following because there was nothing else he could do. Matthew was moving on his own.

* * *

><p>It was on the fifth day that he found an ice cavern. Light filtered down and made the whole place shimmer. Sky blue eyes met his.<p>

"Alfred!" Matt threw down his bundled and raced to his brother, arms wide open.

He fell through him.

"No!" Matt hit the floor unable to met the concern gaze. "You said the secret of the sun? Why aren't you reborn?"

"Matt." A hand rested above his shoulder, not quite touching. It shimmered like the rest of the cave.

"I just reflect the light. No wonder I had shine so bright." There was that familiar grin on his face. Matt wanted to hit him.

"You can't be dead and make jokes." He couldn't find the will to stand up again. "And what does that even mean?"

_It's in you, not in me_

The thought was whispered between them.

"No." Matt shook his head. "No. What good does that do?" _Without you._ It wasn't fair. He had come all this way. Hoping so blindly.

"Al. How could I be the sun? Not when everything is so..." But the threat of tears cut off his words.

"Didn't you know? You are my sun." The words were barely a whisper. He watched as Matthew became lost once more in his grief. _But it does not mean a thing to you._

Kneeling to his level, Alfred moved to wipe a way the tears, singing softly.

_The sun is in your eyes_

He tucked a strand behind his twin's ear. The touch was no more than a wisp of wind.

_The sun is in your ears_

"Al." Matt held his hand perfectly above his brother's, but you can't grasp the wind.

"It'll be alright Matt." Alfred kissed his brow before the wind whistled through the caverns.

When he looked up again. Alfred was gone. Only sunlight reflected through the ice. Cold.

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Yeah I ended up adding more to this chapter.<p> 


	13. Waking Up

A/N: This is based on a dream I had. So I apologize if anything seems a little strange or OOC. This has an actual CanAme pairing in it. But it is in an AU verse.

* * *

><p>"You must drink this." Matt shoved the opalescent liquid into her face.<p>

Amelia sleepy blinked at him before she turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers. They had been up late last night.

"'Melia" He sighed as he put the cup down on the stand and sat on the bed besides her.

"Don't wanna get up." She muttered as she turned back towards him.

"You must." He pulled the blanket clean off, a sense of moderate urgency in his actions. He had to resist the temptation to just curl up with her and ignore the rest of the world.

Glaring at him, she shivered underneath the stolen shirt.

"Is it to make me forget?" Amelia eyed the cup. It was too shimmery to be milk.

"What? Do you want to forget about it? I mean, I understand-"

She put a finger on his lips. "I don't care. You are you and that is all there is to it. Plus, I grew up with the stories at my brother's knee."

"You are amazing." He brushed a strand of hair back. The knowledge that his secret wasn't hidden from her comforted him. She hadn't changed her opinion of him in the slightest.

"You're the one who turns into a polar bear." She shrugged at the complement, but there was a grin across her face and the memory of the previous night. Her eyes drifted once more to the cup on the table. "Now I know that _that_ isn't coffee. So what is it?"

"It's to hide you from the council." He picked up the cup and placed it in her hands.

"And why would I need hiding?" She swirled the contents, considering the brew.

"I may have gotten carried away last night-"

"And bonded us." She smirked at his surprised expression. "It takes two to form _that_ bond. I had to give consent."

"It had occurred to me this morning that you were unaware of what you were doing." A visible wave of relief crossed his face, and a gentle smile softened his expression.

"I know the tales." She defended with a grin, but then gave a slight shiver. "Why do you think I am so afraid of ghosts?"

"Because your brother kept telling you Victorian ghost stories when you were little. And those certain tales were supposed to be kept secret." Matthew muttered the last part, but they had been childhood neighbors. Maybe she had overheard something back then from his family. But their clan was one of the best at keeping secrets, and was one of the holders of the rules.

He glanced down at the cup between them. What they just did? It was taboo.

None of his kind had ever bonded a Normal. It was supposedly impossible. But this was Amelia. She loved redefining that word. To prove that nothing for her was impossible, if she had the will.

Something tinged on his senses.

"Please drink this now." He gently rose the cup up to her face. "My brother is coming."

"And he can't know?" She gave him a measure look.

"Not yet. It isn't safe." How would Francis react? Francis was a big supporter of the power of love. But they had a duty to up hold.

"Alrighty." She trusted Matthew. And this was his world. She gulped half of the mug before she made a face. "That is strong. There's something odd about the flavor." Smacking her lipids twice, as she tried to place the taste.

"Finish it please? I need to get something." He waited for her to grasp the cup, before hopping off the bed. Now where did he put it? He almost stumbled over it, not far from the bed at all. Last night had been wonderful and strange. Picking up the white fur and the jug of the brew that he brought in from early, he made his way back to the bed.

"Is that your pelt?" She reached to stock the fur. It was so soft.

"Yes." Matt smiled as he draped the white coat around her shoulders and lifted the head to cover her hair.

"It's warm." Amelia blinked, the call of sleep once more beckoning to her. "You forgot to mention the side affects of that drink." Her eyes felt heavy.

"Side effects?" He was unaware of any, but then again, the drink had only been given to Kind before, as a way to mask their scent. Matt was taking the extra step of hiding her in his fur, in case it didn't work for her. And there was another thing he could do…

"'Melia, we need a place to hide you." Nudging at her to get out of bed, and trying desperately not to think about the fact that she was wearing his shirt and was beneath his fur, he looked for a spot. There was one location that he made his brother swear not to go into.

"You're joking right?" Amelia had caught his glanced. Grabbing a pillow, she let herself be guide there anyway.

"Francis wouldn't dare go in there." The last time he had tried led to an actual fight between the two.

"You are hiding me in your closet!" She tired to suppress the laughter, picking up on Matt's need for secrecy. "This is so juvenile. Am_ I_ the secret lover that has trespassed into the maiden's room, only to be stashed away in fear that our night of romance would be discovered?"

"Why am I the maiden?" He groaned, but he couldn't help the trace of amusement from coming through. Opening the door, he was grateful that the closet was large.

"You have more clothes then I do? Look at that number of hoodies." And they were all variations of red or hockey pride.

"It's not that many." They only filled half of the closet. "And look they make the prefect cover for this space here." He pushed some aside. There was enough place for someone to hide behind them.

"You should have more with heroes on them. You are missing out on the awesome." The teasing was draining her energy. She swayed for a moment, before she crawled down into the space and placed the pillow beneath her head. Matt tucked the pelt over her, like a blanket.

"You better be back by the time I wake up." She yawned at him. It was actually rather warm and cozy. The fur was so soft.

"I'll try." He bent down to her level and placed the jug by her head. "Here's more of the brew. If I can't make it back, drink half a cup…"

"Hmm." She nodded. He might have said something more but sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>I will probably make this it's own story at some point. I have an idea for a story brewing.<p> 


End file.
